Love At First Touch by Dalwynn
by P.S. I Love You Contest
Summary: How does love begin when all it takes is a touch to see the end? For Edward Cullen, the year's end will bring with it the promise of a new beginning.


**Contest entry for the P.S. I Love You Contest**

 **Title:** Love At First Touch

 **Pairing:** Edward and Bella

 **Rating:** T

 **Word count:** 7,752

 **Summary:** How does love begin when all it takes is a touch to see the end? For Edward Cullen, the year's end will bring with it the promise of a new beginning.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Love At First Touch**

A slight chill hung in the night air, somewhat unusual for the end of the year, when one would expect the harsh cold of winter to be in full force. In the small southern town of Carrabelle, Florida, organizers had put together festivities for the New Year's Eve celebrations. The winter carnival had sprung up bit by bit in the past few days, with stalls containing games and prizes, a main stage, and even a handful of rides all being built in the preceding week. The last few months had brought an uncharacteristically mild winter, and while snow and ice was, at best, a rarity that far south, it was outright unheard of that season. Light coats were the most anyone needed to ward away the cold.

Residents and visitors both crisscrossed over the festival's avenues. The festival was right beside the town's city hall, occupying the parking lot and adjacent field. The perimeter of the grounds was lined with vendor stalls; some sold trinkets and crafts, while others sold warm food and hot cocoa. Game stalls were set up in various spots in between the other vendors, with pitchmen calling out to passers by to lure in their marks. Hanging strings of lights connected the stalls, creating a canopy of multicolored stars just over the revelers' heads.

While the main event was there in the field, nearby shops also kept their doors open to capitalize on the influx of potential customers. This resulted in an atmosphere of joviality and excitement that extended beyond the confines of the event boundaries, and flowed out into the streets all around the colorfully lit grounds.

"How long do you think all this stuff will stay up?" Emmett asked. The large football player strode down the main avenue of the grounds, alongside his best friend. The jock wore his Christmas present; a brand new black leather jacket. Beneath the expensive looking garment he had a red T-shirt and a simple pair of comfortable jeans. He winked at a group of girls as he passed them.

"They'll probably have them down before tomorrow ends." Edward responded. The young man kept his hands in the pockets of his buttoned up grey peacoat as he walked beside Emmett. The pair walked side by side. The faint music of a carousel floated through the air, growing stronger as they neared.

"New Year's Day, bud. No one is going to be working."

"There's always someone working. Not everyone is all about-" Edward wasn't able to finish as a reveler, one who had obviously had a little too much too drink burst from around the corner. A stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Wooo! New Year's! High five, bro!" He cried as he lifted his palm high up.

Emmett quickly raised his hand and smiled broadly, "Right on, bud! Party on!" They clapped palms and the stranger seemed thrilled to have been indulged. He next turned to Edward, but the tall young man was hesitant.

"T-that's okay, I'm not really a high-five guy…" He held up his hand in front of him to wave the partier away. The stranger took this movement as acknowledgment and brought his own hand down, and heartily clapped it against Edward's palm.

 _The world was a mess of blurred lines and colors. The two young men stood before him, the larger one with a happy grin upon his face. The thinner one started to shake his head but nothing was going to dampen this New Year's spirit! The carnival became a hurricane of color as he changed direction suddenly and stumbled forwards to another group of people._

Edward shook his head, closed his eyes and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He felt lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden.

"You all right?" Emmett asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just, I hate it when I'm just a drunk memory. It's all the worst parts of drinking without the fun of actually drinking."

"So does that mean we'll never see him again?"

"Well, I won't. This is the last time he and I'll ever interact."

"Guess that means I'll never see him again either. Too bad, he looked fun." Emmett grinned and raised his hands to rest behind his neck, "You all right, Edward?"

"Yeah, I just need a second here." Edward took deep breaths, inhaling the crisp nighttime air. The vision he had just experienced was not the first of its kind.

"You don't look okay. You sure this is the last time you'll see him?"

Edward opened his eyes as the ache subsided, he looked over at his friend, and smiled faintly, "Yeah, I'm sure. Just a dizzy spell. No one died or anything." He turned to look in the direction of the drunk stranger. The man had disappeared around a corner.

"Man, that's a messed up talent." Emmett stretched idly as he spoke, "Seeing your last moment with a person when you touch them."

"It's not a talent, and it only happens on first contact."

"Whatever. Just don't tell me our end." The large athlete frowned.

The pale young man smiled a crooked smile. It wasn't too long after he met Emmett that Edward had confided in him about his ability. Edward could see a vision of the final moments he would ever experience between him and any other person, just by touching them. It was always unsettling for the green-eyed man, as he would see the events from the other person's perspective. Upon learning about the strange ability, Emmett immediately told him not to say anything about their friendship. Edward respected the request, and never did. He never even felt it was necessary; theirs would be a lifelong friendship.

The ability had always been a mixed bag for Edward Cullen. The young man had witnessed countless promises break the instant he shook a hand. There were confusing, out of context chance meetings, sometimes taking place years in the future. Relationships of any kind took on an odd element when the end was in sight right from the beginning. As a result, romance had always been fleeting.

Edward's gaze fell down to his hand. His mind wandered back to that first time, to the first person he had experienced this ability with, when he was still a young boy. That particular vision was burned into his memory. He could almost smell the hospital air, almost hear the intermittent machine beeps dropping suddenly into that terrifying constant, flat tone. He could see his mother's perspective, her eyelids drooping slowly. He saw his own young self standing there, at the foot of the bed, tears streaming down his face. The young boy had not understood what he had witnessed at the time, but it didn't take long for the pattern to become clear with others, and sure enough, less than a year later after his ability had surfaced, he was there in that hospital room. Standing at the foot of the clean hospital bed, he witnessed his mother passing.

"I don't like that look." Emmett frowned as he spoke, snapping Edward back to the present.

"Sorry, Emmett." The young man reassured his large friend, "Just that time of the year to remember the past, I guess."

"Hmph, forget the past. You have to look to the future!", the athlete extended a thick arm and motioned to a photographer some distance away, "You're gonna be in one of the pictures from this day, and sometime in the future you're gonna see it, and you'll have everything you ever wanted."

"That's a real nice thought."

"You bet it is. It'll be true, too. Just you wait. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something bad for us."

There was a flash off to the side as the pair strode to find some decently terrible carnival food. A professional photographer snapped a photo with an expensive-looking camera. Between local news crews, amateur selfie takers, and the city's own hired photographer, there likely wasn't a square inch of the carnival grounds that wasn't featured in one photo or another.

As the pair continued their quest for greasy carnival food, they approached a whirling carousel. It was one of the rides that had been commissioned and set up for the event. Painted horses, draped in multicolored garlands and reins, galloped around in a circle. Riders varied from small children to elderly couples. A constant queue of riders were lined up to take their turn when the cycle completed.

Edward and Emmett chatted about the festival, planning what booths to hit and where they would be for the final countdown to midnight. As they passed the carousel, a sudden grinding noise sounded, replacing the gentle melody of the endlessly repeating tune. The ride operator acted quickly, bringing the ride to a complete stop. Both young men stopped to check out exactly what was happening.

The riders appeared apprehensive as they sat upon their gilded steeds and awaited the operator enter the carousel and open a panel in the center column. Those waiting in line looked on with a combination of vague interest and impatient annoyance. Several minutes passed before the operator returned to the microphone in his booth.

"Sorry to say, folks, we're experiencing some mechanical difficulties. We're gonna have the mechanic come take a look so we can get back up and running. But until then, I'm afraid the ride is closed." An audible groan sounded from the people on the ride, who had begun to dismount and exit the carousel. The queue broke up simultaneously and moved on to the next attraction while the operator made a call for the mechanic on his radio.

The two young men stood as the crowd began to pass over them. Emmett motioned for his friend to follow him and Edward slipped his hands out of his pockets. The green-eyed man attempted to part the crowd as he moved toward his burly friend.

Suddenly he felt the briefest contact of skin against his fingertip, a tickle of a touch. So slight that it should have gone unnoticed. But for Edward, he felt his mind flash.

 _Music played from some source in the room. It was a familiar song - a favorite of hers from long ago - written and performed by a local band in her hometown. The notes caressed her mind, bringing memories of her youth. It was very hard to keep her eyes open. She squeezed her hand and felt warmth squeeze back. She tilted her head slowly. There on the nightstand beside her bed was a framed photograph. More memories, her mind cooed. It was their first meeting, or so Edward had always told her. It was a black-and-white candid shot of the two of them from behind. Some photographer had accidentally caught them together, somehow before they had ever truly met. He was looking in her direction, smiling at her - that crooked smile, she thought warmly - as if he knew something. She was facing away, looking at something in the background. It had been an anniversary present from him one year, a reminder of how they had met. Just behind it were well-wishes and gifts; a small flower arrangement, hopeful cards, a blue stuffed bear with a number stitched on the belly. The plush toy was also a present from Edward. When they had to be apart, she kept the bear close to her as a small comfort._

 _She turned further and saw him, her beloved Edward, lying next to her. Even now, wrinkled and grey, his green eyes twinkled as he looked at her. It was so very hard to keep her eyes open. She attempted to squeeze his hand once again, and the effort was exhausting._

 _He lifted up her hand in his, and pressed her fingers to his lips. She could tell that the gesture took a lot out of him as well. Her heart swelled at the action, and she managed a faint smile. She loved him, and was happy to have spent not just these last moments, but most of her life, with him._

 _She could feel it approaching, and she just had to say it, one last time._

 _Her mouth opened, and though her voice was weak, she summoned the strength to speak. "I love you." The edges of her vision faded, blurred into nothingness. The music quieted, and she could see his lips form the words back to her. Her eyelids drooped, and eventually, closed peacefully._

Edward gasped, his eyes snapped wide open. In a panic he looked around, the crowd was still moving around him.

What was _that_?

No, really. What the fuck was _that_?

The copper haired man tried to calm himself, but that was like no other vision he'd ever had. It was so intense. He saw and felt so much more than he ever did. There was a sting on his cheek, and when Edward reached up, he realized a tear had escaped his eye.

 _Who_ was that?

He looked towards the direction the crowd was moving. The implications of the vision began to dawn on him.

"Oh my God." He whispered to the air.

Edward suddenly broke away, leaving Emmett still in the crowd. As the athlete called out for him, Edward made his way through the throng. The visions never seemed consistent. Sometimes he'd get a feeling or deeper thought from the person, sometimes not. Some visions were barely a moment long, while others stretched on. He didn't know how long he had zoned out while experiencing it. He stopped and looked around. It could have been anyone.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice sounded from behind him.

In desperation, Edward looked down and saw exposed hands passing this way and that. Without a further thought, he reached down and touched the first one he could reach.

 _The group continued to move away from the carousel. She felt a slight touch on her hand and instinctively pushed it into her pocket._

Not her. Edward moved on and found another hand.

" _Ew. Creep." She pulled her hand away and narrowed her eyes in disgust at the tall stranger before moving away._

"Ew. Creep." That wasn't her either. He took another step and found another hand.

" _Um, I have a boyfriend." She spun on her heel suddenly and walked directly away from the stranger._

"Um, I have a boyfriend." As the young woman marched away, Edward made it out of the crowd, he saw another hand and went for it.

" _What the hell?" She cried at the young man as others gathered around her. From out of her vision, a deep, heavy voice sounded._

" _You asshole!" A huge man turned to face him and brought his fist up and back, and swung it forward._

"What the hell?" The petite, long-haired blonde woman recoiled as her companion, a musclebound giant of a man, looked their way and got wind of the transgression. He wore a tank top, of all things to wear during New Year's Eve. No doubt to show off the results of his vigorous workout regimen to any who glanced his way. Edward didn't have terribly much time to consider his wardrobe as he very quickly approached.

"You asshole!" The gym rat reared his brick-sized fist, leveled at Edward's face, and swung forward.

"Uh oh." Edward managed just before the punch connected.

 _The scrawny kid was on the ground, and there were more important things to deal with. The large man turned and began to hustle away, "Better not catch you again!"_

Edward heard the distant muttering, "Better not catch you again."

"You OK?" Emmett stood over his friend, a confused concern plastered over his face, "That guy really laid you out. You're lucky they all decided to leave." He extended a hand to help Edward up.

"I'm fine," The tall young man winced as he rose, "I have to keep going." Edward took a step but Emmett grabbed his arm before he could complete it.

"Slow down, man! What's going on with you?"

"Emmett…"

"No, really, you can't just go around touching random people like a perv. This isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"There's no time, Emmett, if I don't keep looking, I'll miss her!"

"Her? Her who? Start making sense, Edward!"

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I had a vision. I accidentally touched someone's hand in that crowd. And, and- I had a vision. But Emmett!" He pulled his arm out of his friends grip, "It was intense."

"Intense how?"

"I could feel what she felt. I was old, Emmett. Deathbed old."

"You mean, the person you will spend your life with is here."

"Yes! Yes, and we were so close!" Edward frantically looked around, the crowd had already moved on and dissipated.

"Well come on then, we need to find her. But we can't just have you going around and touching random people."

Edward smiled, he felt more than a little relief that his friend had his back. He nodded.

"Can you remember anything from the vision? Anything that we can use?"

Edward closed his eyes, recalling the memory. It was still fresh in his mind, and he pored over the details, anything at all he could connect to this night.

"Moonlight Rhapsody!" Edward exclaimed.

"Moonlight what now?"

"It's a song. It was playing in the vision."

"So?"

"So, the song was from a band here in town, The Immortals!"

Emmett stared at his friend, awaiting an explanation that would make sense to him.

"Ugh. They're playing this carnival! Remember? The mayor made a big thing about local talent!?" Emmett continued to stare, "Come on! There was a whole battle of the bands about it!"

"Look man, I listen to _good_ music."

"They _are_ good! If you'd just give them a chance-!" Edward stopped himself, "That's not important right now. The band is playing this carnival, so they must be around the main stage. It was one of her favorite songs, if we can get them to play it, maybe she'll show up!"

"Okay, do you know what she looks like?"

"The visions don't work that way."

"Okay, do you know what she sounds like?"

"I mean, I know what she sounds like as an old woman on her deathbed."

"I take it that is not going to help us."

"It is not going to help us."

"Okay, so, band huh? Just get them to play the song and hope her terrible taste in indie music matches yours?"

Edward prickled but responded, "Let's just get to the stage."

The pair set off and marched over to the main stage set at the front of the event grounds. There was hardly ever an empty stage as the coordinators were sure to book various bands and acts to entertain the guests. The headliners however, were the winners of a local battle of the bands, a homegrown band called The Immortals.

The Immortals had spent a lot of time spreading word and free samples of their music online and through events like this. The group had enough talent to become well known within their hometown, and that talent carried them to their highest profile gig yet.

Edward had enjoyed their music since very early on, and although he'd tried to convince Emmett, the jock was never impressed. The number of people gathered around in front of the stage grew steadily in number the closer the large LED clock counted down to midnight. The duo stood watching the musicians play, as Edward nervously glanced around at some of the other female spectators. Any one of them could be the one he was searching for.

Emmett looked at his watch, "It's starting to get pretty close to midnight. How are we supposed to get these guys to play the song?"

"We just need to talk to them. I'm sure they'll play it, it's one of their best."

Emmett raised an eyebrow then shook his head. The football player crossed his arms while the band finished their song.

"Thank you everyone! We're gonna take a short break, then we'll be back to carry you through to midnight!" There was a small cheer from the crowd, and the musicians stepped off behind stage.

"Now! Let's go!" Edward spoke and immediately ran off around the growing crowd to the get to the backstage area, Emmett hot on his heels. Both young men slowed down as they rounded the stage, and the green-eyed Edward could see the band hanging out and resting before their final set. Half of them were smoking. The bassist leaned against the back of the stage platform, and took long drags from his cigarette. The drummer hugged his arms and rubbed them as they chatted. The guitarist's fingers were plucking at an imaginary instrument as he sat with his band mates.

Before they reached the musicians, however, the Immortals' lead singer noticed them approaching.

"Hey boys, we're not really doing a meet and greet here. We'll be giving out autographs after midnight, though." The singer took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Marcus," Edward was elated to meet one of his favorite bands, "Big fans-"

"Fan." Emmett corrected.

"Fan." The young man glanced sideways at his best friend before returning his attention to the singer, "I've been listening in since your first demo."

"Thanks man, really appreciate it. But like I said-"

"It's been a pleasure, really. Listen, I know this is going to sound weird and I don't want to be any trouble but could I make a suggestion?"

"Suggestion?"

"Well, I just wanted to request a song. Moonlight Rhapsody?"

"Well, uh, listen, guy. We appreciate your love of the music, but we played that song earlier, and we don't do encores." Marcus grinned.

Edward's heart sank, but he felt deep inside that he could not give up, "It's a really complicated and hard to believe story, but if you could do this, you'd have a forever-fan."

"We're not changing the playlist." Marcus said definitively.

"It's for a girl," Edward tried to reason. The vocalist rolled his eyes, but Edward continued, "She loves your music, but we weren't able to hear it live tonight. It would mean the world to both of us if you could play her favorite song again."

"Guy," He began, "I'm sorry your girl missed out the first round, but that's really not on me."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

The singer rolled his eyes again and sighed. Marcus was clearly done with the conversation. However, one of his band mates, the drummer, spoke up, "That's a nice jacket."

Emmett's eyebrows rose, as the drummer motioned to him with a stick. The athlete looked down at his new black leather garment, and responded somewhat cautiously, "Thanks."

"Tell you what, I'll play it for the jacket." The drummer stated, and Marcus moved to interrupt.

"We have a plan, Aro!" The singer glared at his band mate.

"Screw the plan, I'm cold!" He glared back at the football player, "You give the jacket, I'm down to play."

"I like the song anyway." The guitarist chimed in.

Marcus and the others looked in unison to the bassist, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Well?" Marcus asked.

"Hm? What? Yeah, like, whatever, I'm down." He blinked slowly, "Right?"

"Majority vote." The drummer smiled.

"Never should have let this be a democracy." Marcus frowned, then turned to the pair, "All right, there's your deal. We play the song, if you give us the jacket."

Edward faced Emmett, and shook his head, "I can't ask him to do that, this is my deal-"

"Here you go." The jacket flew through the air and into the drummer's arms. Emmett stood with his red T-shirt exposed, "Next song you play is Moonlight whatever."

Marcus continued frowning, " _Rhapsody._ "

"Yeah, that. Up next, we have a deal?"

"Yeah, it'll be first up when we get back on."

"Great. Come on, Edward." Emmett led the way away from the band. Edward quickly caught up to him and walked alongside his best friend.

"Emmett… I don't know what to say."

The large black haired man chuckled, "A thank you is usually the right way to go."

"Thank you," Edward stopped Emmett. "Seriously, thank you."

Emmett beamed at his friend, "Let's go find your soulmate."

Both young men went around to the corner of the stage, and got ready as the band retook their positions.

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Emmett asked.

"Just follow my lead, we're gonna hype the crowd."

Marcus approached his microphone, and spoke to the crowd, "All right everyone, we're back for the final stretch as we count down to the New Year!" The crowd cheered on cue, and the lead singer continued, "Now we have a very special request from a forever-fan for his very special girl. I think you'll all enjoy it too. One, two, three, four!"

The band's instruments came to life as their combined sound burst forth from the speakers over the gathered crowd. Pulsating lights illuminated the stage in softly changing hues of color. The melody started out slow and smooth, and before long began to pick up. The beats hit harder and the notes flew harder as the tempo increased. The lights began to flash in time with the increasing pace of the song. Edward stood and nodded his head in time with the beat, waiting for the tonal shift. He patted Emmett as the song turned and he sped forward, arm out and hand rising.

Between the speakers and the crowd, Edward could barely hear anything, but still he raised his hand in an offer to high five anyone willing. The green-eyed man only needed one person to start, and he was sure the rest would follow in a high five train. He was left hanging repeatedly, as no one seemed to be turning to meet his approach. It wasn't until Emmett whooped out loud and charged forward that people seemed to take notice. The powerfully built football player in a bright red T-shirt made a large target that attracted the gazes of many around.

Edward made eye contact with a young man at the edge of the crowd who had turned when Emmett made his entrance. The green-eyed man cheered in support of the band, and the stranger seemed to mirror Edward's excitement. The hand went up, and Edward braced himself for the incoming rough ride.

 _Intermittent flashes of lights illuminated the faces of the crowd around him as he saw a fellow fan approach, hand raised. He looked kind of cute. Their hands connected and the cute stranger moved and hustled forward through the crowd._

" _And here's your change! Have a nice day!" She smiled at the customer and handed him his tall latte and change. He smiled back at her and turned to head out the door._

 _The crowd was pretty into the song when some random guy came out of nowhere with his hand up for a high five. She didn't want to leave the poor guy hanging so she clapped his palm and smiled as he moved on._

 _She loved this song, and was surprised how many people were here that were digging it too. She happily high-fived the stranger, and immediately her attention shifted to the hunk in the red T-shirt just a few feet away._

 _Dude, this guy must be wasted, he thought, as he raised his hand to high five the strange reveler._

" _Watch where you're going, jackass!" He honked his horn as the silver Volvo rushed past him into the hospital entrance. He watched the car screech to a halt and a man rush out to help his pregnant wife out._

" _I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz! Here, let me help!" She knelt down to pick up the various papers that she had accidentally caused to spill when she bumped into this stranger._

 _The bright flashing lights were blinding her, and she could barely even make out the band members. Why did she choose not to bring her glasses? She squinted her eyes to focus on the big countdown clock. A sudden incoming movement to her side caused her to flinch and raise her hand defensively. She felt another palm slap against hers as a grey blob rushed past._

" _It was good to see you, Ed. Maybe we can catch up for real sometime soon." He shook Edward's hand and smiled. Their children each pulled them away, and the former classmates waved their goodbyes._

" _You know what they say about older women, don't you?" She grazed her fingertips over this stud's arm. She swirled her martini and narrowed her eyes seductively._

 _This freaking band. She couldn't believe she was stuck here with her loser date and he dragged her to see some crappy indie band. The weirdo rushed past, with his arm out. She grimaced and raised her hand in front of her. He slapped it and rushed on._

 _He didn't feel so good. Everything was spinning and the music was pounding in his head. He could feel his stomach churn. Maybe he shouldn't have had that last beer. A stranger was coming by on a high-five train. He held out his hand and somehow managed to clap palm on palm._

" _Boom! Face!" He slapped the man as hard as he could while laughing. As the struck man recoiled, the laughing slowed, then stopped, "Oh shit, you're not John." He turned and bolted down the street._

Edward burst out of the other side of the crowd, and instantly fell to the ground. He remained on all fours, attempting to regain composure. His mind felt like it was on fire. He tried to breathe, but couldn't catch his breath. The young man had never done this before, and he was not handling the sensory overload well.

He soon felt a hand upon his back, and heard Emmett's concerned voice, "Are you okay? Edward?"

Edward shook his head no, but a moment later managed to speak out, "Fine."

"You sure as shit don't look fine."

"So...many…"

"I'm calling an audible here. You can't keep doing this." The large athlete lifted Edward's arm over his shoulders and helped him up to his feet.

"I'm…fine…" Edward protested but did not resist the physical help.

"You really aren't, more and more people are getting here, and you could barely make it through one run. What's plan B?"

Edward was only just starting to see straight. Emmett was right, he couldn't keep doing this, his mind would burn out if he kept going. He closed his eyes and remembered the vision.

There was the music again, it played in time with the band on stage. What else there could help him? Edward wracked his mind for any clue. An image flashed in his mind, a stuffed animal with a number stitched into the belly.

"The bear." The young man opened his eyes and repeated, "The bear!"

"You have to stop doing that. What, do you think I can see what's in your head? What bear?" Emmett responded, more than a little annoyed.

"There was a stuffed bear, it had the new year stitched on the belly. Blue fur with a ribbon around it's neck," he rambled on, "It was on the nightstand. That bear must have come from here. We need to find it." The fog was lifting from Edward's mind and he managed to find his feet and stood under his own power.

"Hold on, how is a stuffed bear going to help?"

"Maybe she sees it and comes to talk to us about it!"

"Edward-"

"Or I'm supposed to give it to her! I'm pretty sure it was a present. She loved that bear!" His speech quickened, and his best friend could tell that confusion was giving way to agitation.

Emmett seemed skeptical, "Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know, Emmett!" He exclaimed, "Okay? I don't know. I don't have anything else, all right? I need to find her and right now, that bear is the only thing connecting me to her!"

The burly athlete crossed his arms, considering Edward's frantic condition. He saw the desperation in his face, and took a deep breath, "So you are saying it's somewhere here, in the carnival?"

"Where else would it be?"

Emmett frowned, then glanced around, "All right, there can't be that many right?"

"As soon as we find it we can stop looking." The green-eyed young man managed a faint smile. He glanced down at his phone and saw it was getting close to midnight. The majority of people would either already have been at the main stage or else making their way over.

The pair set off away from the stage, leaving the growing crowd. Edward glanced back, hoping he had not missed her. They decided to split up and head in opposite directions to cover more ground. Edward spent very little time at each stall. He glanced at the various stuffed animals and prizes that the game stalls offered, and the merchandise that was outright sold. One by one, he passed each and weaved his way back and forth along the avenues of the festival.

Edward found himself checking his phone more and more frequently. The seconds ticked past as midnight drew closer. He had less than twenty minutes before midnight. He grimaced at the phone screen when a message suddenly appeared on the screen with a short buzz.

"Far corner. Ball toss game." Emmett's message was short, but as soon as he saw it, Edward took off, dashing past the vendors. The tall copper haired man turned a corner and saw the red shirt at one of the stalls.

Emmett stood with an expression of intense concentration on his face. He wound up and pitched the hard rubber ball. It collided with a thud against the moving target, but off center. The pitchman watched, amused.

"Tough luck, big guy. Why don't you make it over to the main stage, everyone's headed that way anyway." The tall, thin, rough looking man leaned against the side of the stall, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his face.

"Why don't you just give me the bear?" An exasperated Emmett countered.

"Not how the game works, friend. Didn't make the rules."

"Emmett!" Edward came to a stop beside his friend, "What's going on?"

Emmett pointed his muscled arm in the upper back corner of the space, and there was a blue furred teddy bear. A delicate ribbon was tied in a bow around it's neck, and the year neatly stitched into the belly.

"Another game!" Emmett demanded.

The attendant peered at Edward and sighed. He spoke in a measured tone as he repeated the rules, "Two bucks per ball, five for three. Hit the center of the middle moving target and you get the prize for free." Behind him, were a number of bullseye target that swung back and forth. Lights flashed in the center of each, and radiated outwards to the edge of the target.

"If we have to pay to play, it doesn't sound like the prize is free." Edward commented.

"Didn't make the rhyme, either."

"Sure sounds like you don't do a whole lot." Emmett snapped and narrowed his eyes.

"Give me a round too." Edward approached the counter. They each put down money on the counter, and the attendant gave them their sets.

Both young men immediately took up the balls and began furiously whipping them towards the target. Of the six throws, only three actually hit the target, and of those three, only one was anywhere near the center.

"Again!" Edward shouted, and slapped down enough for both he and Emmett.

Only two throws landed during that next round, and both barely grazed the edge of the target. Once again, Edward paid for another round, and once again, neither was able to get close to the center.

His frustration boiled over as Edward snapped, "I thought you played football!"

"D-Line! It's a completely different skill set!"

"Argh! Again!" A maddened Edward said. The attendant smiled and happily placed another set in front of the young man.

No hits landed during that round, and both young men were fuming. The two friends went round after round, failing to hit the bullseye. They tried different strategies, aiming for the target at the ends of each swing, or while it was in transit, or throwing simultaneously, separately, at the same spot, or offset from one another. Several times they came close, but the attendant would refuse them any of the prizes in the corner. Emmett paid for the next round, and both attempted once again to hit the bullseye. Edward used up his attempts quickly, but Emmett began to take more care with his shots. He took his time and threw lightly. He missed the target with the first throw, hit off-center with the second. He held off on the final throw, and lightly tossed his last ball into the air, juggling it with one hand.

"I got to tell you, Edward, I'm tapped out."

"I don't have anything left either."

"What happens if we don't get it?"

"I don't know," Edward sighed, "we'll just have to figure it out."

Emmett carefully watched the target swing back and forth. He took in a deep breath, and matched the swaying motion. Instead of throwing overhand, he swung his arm upward, lobbing the ball in an arc. Both Edward and Emmett watched the hard rubber ball fall and the target swung right into it's path. The ball connected right with the center of the bullseye.

Emmett threw his hands up into the air, and Edward smiled broadly.

The athlete pointed at the bear and declared, proudly, "One bear please!"

"Sorry pal, you didn't hit the center."

Edward's smile instantly disappeared and Emmett slammed his fists into the counter, "What are you talking about?! Dead center! We all saw it!"

"See, you didn't. Cause if you did…" The pitchman walked to the back of the stall, and lifted his arm. When the target swung back, he reached out and pushed the target back by striking against the center. The entire target lit up in alternating flashing lights that spun around the edge of the bullseye and spiraled into the center, "...that would've happened."

"This game's rigged!" The athlete cried, "I'm calling shenanigans on this booth!"

"Shenanigans? Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Shenanigans! I. Am. Calling. It!" Emmett pointed at the attendant.

"You go on and do that. Rules is rules, and rules say you didn't win."

Emmett continued to argue with the game attendant, but the pitchman was unmoved. Edward watched angrily, but turned away when he realized they would not be making any progress.

There had to be something else in the vision. Something there had to give him a clue about what to do next. He closed his eyes and recalled the memory. There was the song, and the bear on the nightstand. He lingered on his own aged face. Wait, he thought, the nightstand. There was a picture frame there as well. In the vision, her impression was that it was a picture of one of their first moments together. He focused on that photograph. He could see it form in his mind. They were both there, standing somewhat apart. He was looking at and smiling at her. There was something in the background. Something that she was watching. What was it? Edward balled his fists as he tried to remember.

He could make out the blurred silhouettes of more people standing in front of them, and beyond, in the far background of the picture was a large display. There was something on it, he was certain. A letter? A 'G'? No, it was a definitely a number.

'6'.

The number six, what could that mean? He thought, it had to be important enough to be on a big screen display. Six? Six what? Then the thought flashed before him. Edward's eyes snapped open. 6 seconds. 6 seconds to midnight. It was the main stage, and the display was the countdown clock above it. The picture was from six seconds before midnight, tonight!

Emmett was still yelling at the attendant even after the thin man began to clean and pack up for the night. Edward pulled out his phone and quickly checked the time.

11:58pm.

"Emmett, forget the bear! I know where we have to go!" The large man stopped his berating and turned to face his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, we have to get to the main stage!" Edward bolted away down the avenue, and Emmett quickly followed.

The football player turned back and yelled at the attendant, "We're not done here! I'll be back for that bear!" When he turned back he saw that Edward had already surged forward and was well ahead.

Edward raced down the avenue, the stalls blurring on either side of him. He glanced down at his phone and saw only a minute remaining. His eyes rose back up just in time to see a small group enter the avenue from between two stalls, but too late to do anything about it.

Edward collided with the small blonde woman none too gently, and both fell to the ground. He heard the loud cry, "What the hell!" She seemed dazed as she shook her head. Her female friends began to gather around her, blocking her view of the pale young man.

"You asshole!" A deep male voice immediately followed. The man threw his hand out, and extended a finger to point at the downed Edward.

Edward immediately tried to right himself and apologize, "I'm so sorry! I should have-" He recognized the woman on the ground. The young man looked up and saw that familiar brick-sized hand pointing at him, attached to the also-familiar rippling, vascular arm, and finally attached to the sadly-also-familiar musclebound torso of the gym rat.

This time he wasn't alone. He was flanked by two other marginally less massive men, and all dressed in tank tops with severe crop-top hair cuts, as if it were some kind of uniform. All three appeared quite angry as Edward attempted to explain the accident. Off to the side were two women who helped their friend up from the ground.

"Look, I'm-" Edward began. This didn't make sense, he already had his last experience with this guy, didn't he?

"You didn't learn your lesson last time, bro?" Meathead Prime cracked his knuckles as he took a step forward. The lesser gym rats spread out in an attempt to surround Edward. The green-eyed young man attempted to continue but was cut-off before he could begin, "Looks like we're gonna have to teach you again, bro."

"Yoohoo!" The three men paused and searched around for the source of the call. They turned and saw Emmett standing some distance behind them.

"Who the fuck's that?" One of the lackeys piped up.

"Missing something?" Emmett called out in a sing-song tone. In his hand he jingled a set of keys. The lead meathead looked down at his belt and pawed around his waist before realizing the red-shirted newcomer had swiped his keys. "You want 'em, better come get 'em!" Emmett turned on his heel and made a dash down the way they had come. The body builder stared at Edward, considering his options. He quickly decided that the scrawny kid was already on the ground, and there were more important things to deal with.

The large man turned and began to hustle away after Emmett, yelling back at the downed young man, "Better not catch you again!"

As he left, the remaining two thugs eyed the copper haired Edward. One feinted a lunge at him to try and intimidate, before both moved to follow their leader away. The girls that had watched the entire encounter had helped their fallen friend to her feet, and called out to their men, but their words fell on deaf ears. Irritated, the trio left without so much as a glance at the young man, slowly following their companions.

Edward reflected for a moment how the visions had an odd way of playing out sometimes. It was rare that he mistook a final encounter, and figures when it did happen it was at such an inopportune time. The introspective moment passed and he glanced at his phone. Instantly he was on his feet, and bounded back along his route. He silently thanked Emmett for the distraction, and promised that he would pay him back somehow.

The young man burst onto the scene as the countdown clock above the main stage was flashing down the final half-minute. There was no time to think, and Edward ran around the edge of the crowd. He kept the photograph in his mind. He knew from the angle where he should roughly be, and he rushed there to begin his search.

The clock flashed fifteen seconds and Edward felt he was in the right place. He stood on his toes to look over some of the shorter revelers. She was here, somewhere, he knew it. His eyes roamed over the crowd, and scanned each person in turn. The excitement was reaching a fever pitch as the clock ticked down. The mass of people began to chant in unison as the timer hit the ten second mark.

His eyes opened wide suddenly, and the sound of the crowd seemed to fade away. Across a short gap there was a young woman with her hands in her pockets. Her long brown hair wafted in the slight breeze. She seemed engrossed in the happenings on stage. She wore a scarf around her neck and a light jacket.

Edward smiled, and a bright photographer's flash off to his side confirmed his feeling. His heart swelled as he took the two steps to close the space between them.

"I love you!" He yelled over the noise of the chanting crowd.

She suddenly turned and looked at him, noticing him for the first time. Her brow creased in confusion, as if she either had not heard him, or else didn't believe what she did.

"What?" Her voice was music to his ears.

Edward smiled, chuckled to himself and shook his head. There would be plenty of time for them both to get to that point. After all, they had the rest of their lives. He smiled that crooked smile and yelled once again. "Never mind, you'll get it later!"

* * *

 **Hosts note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **P.S. We love you.**


End file.
